


Admirable

by Triss_Hawkeye



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Lillie for the 2026 Winter Olympics, Shiron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triss_Hawkeye/pseuds/Triss_Hawkeye
Summary: Lillie didn't win the Pokésled competition, but Mallow is not about to let her get discouraged.





	Admirable

**Author's Note:**

> Set after episode 60 of the Pokemon Sun & Moon anime.

Lillie stood looking out into the forest, arms around Shiron's warm and fluffy form, the smile on her face growing wistful and distant. Lost in thought, she barely noticed the enthusiastic crunch of footsteps running through the snow until Mallow burst out next to her.

"Lillie!" The other girl wore a wide grin on her face and excitement in her eyes. "You were amazing!"

A little taken aback at Mallow’s zeal, Lillie gave a noncommittal shake of the head. “That’s very nice of you to say, Mallow. But I wasn’t good enough to win.” She squeezed an arm a little tighter around the Alolan Vulpix as Shiron nuzzled at her shoulder in encouragement. “I _am_ happy that we practiced hard and made a lot of progress, though. Maybe one day I’ll be as good as Sara is.”

Mallow reached out and took Lillie’s other hand in both of hers. Lillie, ever polite and shy, never ceased to marvel at how easily Mallow touched her - taking her hand or arm, stroking her hair, enveloping her in a hug out of the blue - and every time it made her feel safe and warm and excited all at once. Even through their mittens, Mallow’s hands were warm and comforting.

“But that’s what I’m amazed by!” Mallow insisted. “You and Shiron went from being complete beginners to competing in a Pokésled competition in just one day!”

Lillie cocked her head to one side. “So did Ash and Kiawe, though.”

Mallow stared down her boots for a moment, like she was figuring out what to say, before meeting Lillie’s eyes again. “No, but… you worked so hard! And the boys were having fun, but even though you had a scary first experience, you and Shiron wanted to do it so much that you pushed through that anyway. You even managed to learn a new move together, just to do the Pokésled tournament! You’re so brave and determined! It’s admirable!”

Lillie glanced away. Despite the cold air around them on top of the mountain, she could feel her cheeks heating up. “Well… it was just a Pokésled tournament, after all. It’s not important in the grand scheme of things.”

Mallow squeezed her hand. “It was important to you! And _I_ admire you for it. And besides, you and Shiron looked _so cute_ together! I would have made you the winner, if I was a judge.”

Lillie couldn’t help but laugh at that. “I am very glad I did it,” she conceded. 

“Are you going to keep it up?” 

“I… hope so,” Lillie admitted, conspiratorially. “I am going to ask Hobbes if he can take me back here at weekends sometimes so I can practise. I want to be as good as Sara is one day!” Shiron squeaked in happy agreement.

Mallow’s eyes lit up. “Oh, that’s wonderful! If I get some time off from running the restaurant, can I come too? I’d love to watch you practise.”

“You would?” Lillie asked. “Well, of course you could come! It would be lovely to have someone cheering us on. And…” She looked down shyly at her hand, still clasped in Mallow’s. “...I could take you on the sled with me, if you wanted. I know how to land it now. It would be fun!”

Mallow grinned. “Yes! And I could make some cocoa to take with us to warm us up afterwards! And we’ll have to accessorise your winter gear, to make you really stand out - and then I could wear a matching scarf to support you in competitions! And-”

Lillie giggled, and didn’t stop as they walked back to the others. She kept her hand wrapped around Mallow’s, and it felt as safe and warm there as her other did holding Shiron.


End file.
